sfproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
SonicFreak Productions
SonicFreak Productions SonicFreak Entertainment, SonicFreak, and formerly DJ SonicFreak, was a rap/trap instrumental producer. He was well known for his beats, and like many other producers, he produced a variety of beats based on many different things, such game or television show themes/soundtracks. He had over 50,000 subscribers, having over 7,000,000 views, along with over 300 videos/beats uploaded to his channel. Early Beginning It was in the year of 2007, SonicFreak was operational on his old channel, uploading many beats. He soon would rise to fame with his beats, resulting in an artist using one of his beats for a rap video. Deletion of original channel, and pattern changes After receiving many strikes, in 2010, DJ SonicFreak's original channel was permanently terminated. All of his music and content was deleted, this resulted in him creating his new channel, SonicFreak Productions, in the following year. His new beat videos featured an entirely different theme, than the old style he had used before. His style had changed, and his signature "snare" had vanished from his beats, though in some, a similar snare could be heard. He also began to make some "drum" beats. Progression & New content SonicFreak gained more than 50,000 subscribers on his channel, and he had done very well with his channel, especially with the content. With his new channel, SonicFreak started to make "discussion" videos, based on a variety of subjects surrounding the Sonic series, or other things. To this time, SonicFreak has done tutorials for aspiring producers on how to use FL Studio. He has also done video game streams on many of his favorite games, particularly ones from the sonic series, fortnite, and Grand Theft Auto V. Since 2017, SonicFreak has worked on his "Nostalgia" album, which it is based on the releases of his old beats from his original channel. He uses an old retro-style "VHS" theme for his old beats. Personal Life SonicFreak does not use social media, and only has accounts on Soundcloud, YouTube, Discord, and Twitter. He claimed that he does not use social media very much because of harassment he faced before, and the atmosphere being "nasty". He lives in the state of Michigan, and he also uses versions 9 and 12 of FL Studio. SonicFreak is soon to also graduate college. He only gives information about his current life through his livestreams and discussion videos. SonicFreak also maintains two other separate channels, one being centered around the "Pokemon" series, for which it is called "DJ PokeFreak" , and the other being centered around the Japanese anime television series, Dragon Ball Z. It is called "DJ DBZFreak". He has maintained a forum discussion website, "SonicFreak Forums" but he has no longer been active since 2016, and registry to the website has still remained closed to this day. SonicFreak has sold some of his very own fan apparel, marketed to those that are loyal fans of his. He is also working on a version of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, where NPCs and CJ are "Sonic" characters, and others are "nintendo" characters. There is an article that was made to go into further detail on his edition of the game. Second Channel Status On December 2, 2018, a unknown individual somehow managed to gain access to SonicFreak's account. The hacker managed to delete his almost decade old channel, along with few other media accounts. SonicFreak has since created a new channel to keep up to date with his fans on his current plans. In a video he uploaded, he stated that he would NOT start all over again, but would, in fact, retire from music production. He again pointed out how toxic the internet and social media platforms are, and even went on to commend the hacker responsible for committing the heinous act. SonicFreak had relentlessly tried to contact administrators at Google to help restore his channel, but they have failed to respond to his requests. He also announced that he would be releasing things from his FL Studio and project items. 2019 status SonicFreak has started at the bottom of again on YouTube by creating a new persona name sonic designz as temporary for months including designz save the world for his fortnite channel he even put his sound cloud temporary on hold for a while and suggested not using the Sonicfreak persona anymore however he realize that making too many channels as before was frustration and to the point of managing different accounts was to much which was also going back to his old persona Sonicfreak and made a video to explain that he apologize to the people that he offended costs Of his responsibility to cost some people to turn Fully against him for his channel getting deleted last year. In August 2019 his homie returned his old channel when he was under the persona of pokefreak and return his roots of sonicfreak Other notable information * SonicFreak has inspired many other producers to begin making music of their own. * He recalled how he used to drink Sprite while reading Sonic comics during his youth. * SonicFreak was also known for putting "Jordan" hats on Sonic characters, and other well known cartoon characters. Category:Browse